Bleeding Silent Tears
by BondofFlame09Fullmetal INC
Summary: Cid's angsting...about Vincent's angsting. A fic that came out without prior planning at all. Deathfic Rated for Cid's language. CidVin shonenai


**A/N: This is what they call a crappy attempt at writing at the top of my head WITHOUT writing down the idea first! **

**Cid: Maybe updates will come faster!**

**Vin: Cid, this is an update!**

**Cid:...**

**Axel: Stupid old fag!**

**Roxas:...this is just one big mess **

**BoF: Song: Missing You-Yoko Shimomura...it's a good typing song! 33**

Everytime Vincent saw that woman, he would cry silent tears. I just wanted to kill whoever made my gunman cry; tear them limb from limb. But, you can't do that to a ghost. I never understand why Vin always went to see her, if all it was going to do was make him cry. I don't know, but I'm the #$er who lets him! I take him to her for Meteor's sake! Ever since the Meteor Crisis and those stupid silver-haired wing nuts, Vincent has come to see Lucrecia almost on a monthly basis. And rest assured, every time, he's left in silent tears. Nowadays, to see Vince bleed his silent tears, I always wanted to just pull his trembling form to me and never let him go. Hell, I wanna cry everytime he does! God, now I think I've #$in' lost it! Vin would #$in' stick that Cerberus and blow my head of the goddamned shoulder! Now that I wouldn't blame him for it! Anyone who can even be in 2 feet of me and **NOT** look at me with disgust is one tough...well Vin ain't one of those, so we'll stick with one tough guy! As of the last few visits, I sit outside the waterfall enterance. Usually Vin pays me no mind, but today he...

_"Ya got half a hour and yer $$ better back on it's way back! Or I'll be back in ta getcha!"_

Vincent looked then into my eyes, then I saw that look. I've worn that look a few times in my earlier years. It's that look of hurt. It's a look tha says, "I'm #$ed! It's over! No point in livin' idiots!" He then suceeded that look with,

_" Thanks Highwind."_

That's the most puzzlin' thing ever! Weird thing, he took his gun with him! He never takes that bad boy in there!

I'll never understand his way of thinking, why he always blames his a$$ for every #$in' thing! He always thinks if sumthon' goes wrong, it's HIS fault! How could it be his! Then he argues with that he's a monster! Bull#$&! The monster was that bastard Hojo. I'm think I'll go find his body and use Spike's FullCure materia, then kill his #$&in' a$$ again! He caused so much pain for Vincent, is that why he bleeds tears, and never tells another soul? Was it only his love for Lucrecia? Why does he cry so much? They are in his past! Most live on, although Tifa may live in Aeris' shadow in Cloud's heart. But those two are livin' in Edge together! Barret has Marlene...poor kid! Nanaki has Cosmo Canyon, Yuffie; holy &#$, that little monster...even she has life in Wutai to go back to! Reeve has WRO up and running and me, well, Shera is gone, so I just work on my aircraft and take care of the only man who understands what it's like to lose something that is apart of your soul. The only one who bothered to listen when I talk about my family, who even cared about what I thought about. The only one I lo--

" What th' #$ was that? Sounded like a---&#$!"

I heard it! That was a #$in' gun! Oh Lady Luck, please don't let me be right. I stumbled throught the waterfall entrance and dashed to the end of the cave. Oh, no. I hate it when I'm #$in' right...I ran to his side and picked up his blood battered body. I notice his body was laying in pool of blood. The bastard ;Cerberus; that helped in this was lying a few feet away. I kicked it fartherer away, should Vincent want to try and finish his job if the first shot to the chest wasn't enough.

"Vincent! Why! Are you alright? Answer me dammit!"

My voice was cracking at this point. Why didn't I #$in' notice the damn signs! #$! He has a serious chest wound,... weird. I thought he would shoot himself in the head. Why not go all the way?

"H-h...Highwind..."

"Th' #$s wrong with you! You think givin' up is the answer!"

Vincent smiled a little bit at this...

"Sorry...Cid..."

"No need to say sorry."

I've #$in' lost it now! I can't hold it together...

"C-cid, I..."

At this, Vincent began to cry.

" Dammit Vin! I can't handle it when you cry!"

I can't take it! I pulled his bloodied body to me and held his body as close as I could. I run my fingers thorugh his hair. Why did it take this long to finally act!

Vincent then pushed his lips to my tear-stained cheek.

"Thanks Cid."

"Wh-whatya sayin' thanks fer? You're comin back home with me so I can bandage yer skinny a$$ up!"

Vincent shoke his head in my shoulder and my shirt seemed to get a little more wet with tears. Again with his pain and tears dammit! Why is he doing this? Did I screw up somewhere!

"Cid, I love you..."

And from what I can tell...his dying breath was to tell me this...

"Vincent!" I began to shake him a little. His eyes had already closed. "Come on! T-this isn't funny! Wake up damn you!W-wake up...dammit." I guess I've lost myself...I'm crying on his wounded chest...H-he just can't be gone! I haven't said wh-

"Please, don't leave me behind...'cause I don't think I can catch up this time...damn, yer always two steps ahead..." I'm choking on thes e words, but if I don't say them, maybe there is a chance, maybe the Lifestream hasn't taken him completely!

"I love you too you jerk..."

_"Thanks Cid, I guess I never got to say it all, but-maybe one day, I'll tell you how I feel. About how you've helped me through the last 3 years. Maybe, heh, we can talk over a cup of tea. But, I just can't say those things yet. Not yet."_

_Fin. _

**A/N: Whoa!**

**Vin: Whoa's right! You killed me!**

**BoF: Srry! It just...happend! I'm not having you get married however!**

**Axel! Say what!**

**Cid: She's against gay marriage...**

**Roxas: YES!**

**Cid: and pro-death penalty.**

**Vin:No joke.**

**Roxas: Gulp!**

**Axel: WHY?**

**Cid: Conservative Christian of sorts...**

**Vin: Who writes crap and listens to Shakira sometimes!**

**BoF: Truth hurts sometimes. Oh well, review enough and you MIGHT get a surprise in the form of another story...**

**Vin: With me NOT dying...**

**Cid:...umm...actually **

**BoF:covers Cid's mouth NO SPOILERS! Now review! **

**Roxas:Ughsigh Axel's Hips Don't Lie...**

**Axel: -**

**BoF: Yeah, with muses like these, who needs friends and beta:P**


End file.
